El Psiquiátrico
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Hakon es ingresado en un hospital psiquiátrico en el cual pasan las peores vejaciones y en donde el tendrá que sobrevivir hasta que Xinia entre como infiltrada y pueda sacarlo de allí.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes como la historia es de nuestra completa AUTORIA excepto los conocidos x la Saga Crepúsculo.**

**Les recomendamos leer "Incomprendidos" Historia de Hakon y Xinia la cual la pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.**

**Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Me dolía muchísimo la cabeza, no sabía con exactitud donde me encontraba. Quise moverme pero me fue imposible. Estaba sujetado de pies y mano.

Entre abrí mis ojos mirando a mi alrededor, no sabía bien donde estaba. Todo estaba bastante borroso. Podía distinguir una puerta, una ventana, y una silla que estaba frente de mí.

Las paredes eran de cementos al igual que el piso, y solo había una bombilla que colgaba del techo e iluminaba la habitación, si a esto se lo podía llamar habitación.

Me encontraba confundido, intente recordar. Cerré mis ojos concentrándome.

Había llegado a Ucrania con Dave y Krist para hacer una presentación de nuestro nuevo CD, pero antes de entrar al hotel unos policías me impidieron el paso.

Me acusaban de varios asesinatos y violaciones, ahora recordaba con un poco mas de claridad.

Hasta que supuestamente este el juicio me habían traído al psiquiátrico católico Santa Úrsula.

No supe bien como había pasado, la verdad todo había sido rápido. Sentí como una aguja se clavaba en mi brazo. Me subieron en una furgoneta, pasaron varios minutos hasta que me bajaron a empujones, apenas podía mantenerme en pie.

Este lugar de fuera parecía agradable, tenía varios pisos. El edificio era de ladrillos rojizos, las ventanas tenían rejas, y sus bordes estaban pintados de blanco.

Las escaleras de la entrada eran de cementos, al entrar había un guardia de seguridad. Quise moverme pero me di cuenta que tenía mis muñecas atadas. Mire a mi alrededor y en frente de mi había una escultura de la Virgen María, a su lado una escalera en forma de espiral de madera oscura. El suelo era de un mármol viejo, gastado. Todas las ventanas por dentro también tenían unas rejas.

Quise defenderme, pero había varias personas y como mucho y sin manos podría con dos. Después de eso sentí un golpe seco en mi cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

"_Mierda"_ -.

Debía irme de aquí pero en realidad no podía moverme, abrí mis ojos y por primera vez me di cuenta que tenía un gotero en el brazo.

Esto no estaba bien, nada bien.

**(Pov Xinia)**

Desde que Hakon se fue tenía una sensación extraña, algo no estaba bien. No debió viajar solo, y para colmo no me entendía el móvil.

Caminaba en el salón de mi casa de un lado a otro, estaba nerviosa. Cuando la puerta sonó me di cuenta que era de noche, había pasado todo el día caminando de un lado al otro.

Fui rápidamente y al abrirla me encontré con Krist, Dave y Robert. El representarte de la banda, y viejo conocido de los Casannova.

-¿y Hakon? -.

-Xinia… -comenzó a decir Dave –

-¿Y HAKON? ¿DÓNDE ESTA MI MARIDO? -.

Cuando grite los tres se hicieron para atrás.

-Xinia –dijo Krist -.

-ha ocurrido algo –mire a Robert cuando me hablo –han acusado a Hakon de unos asesinatos, lo han encerrado en un psiquiátrico en Ucrania.

* * *

**Desde ya gracias, esperamos sus comentarios, srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

_"El integrante principal de la banda Psiko ha sido arrestado, todavía_ _se desconocen las causas pero todo apunto a que ha sufrido algún_ _trastorno mental y ha dejado a sus fans con las entradas compradas _ _para dicho concierto..._"-.

Apagué el televisor y miré fijamente al frente, Dave me había dicho el nombre del sitio... Santa Úrsula, había investigado por

Internet y era un lugar donde había muy poca información.

Miré mi maleta echa y encendí un cigarrillo, me levanté del sofá y dejé una nota para mis hijos, lo mejor sería llegar allí y saber cómo demonios podía sacar a mi marido de allí.

Caminé por el pasillo de la casa y me miré al espejo, sin maquillaje, era un lugar lleno de monjas así que supuse que no les gustaría mi maquillaje.

Tenía el pelo recogido en una trenza, cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, apagué el cigarrillo y salí por la puerta principal.

Un taxi me estaba esperando.

-Al aeropuerto- dije sin fijarme demasiado en el tipo, el móvil me sonó, era mi padre- ¿sí?-.

-NI SE TE OCURRA XINIA-.

-No me des órdenes, es mi esposo-.

-Espera a que investiguemos, no sabemos nada de ese sitio y dicen que los psiquiátricos de allí son tremendamente jodidos-.

-Si quieres hacer algo por mi haz que me estén esperando-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Te iba a llamar, mueve a tu gente, todos tus hilos, haz que me admitan como alguien nuevo en el centro, entraré y averiguaré como puedo sacar a Hakon-.

-¿Y no has pensado que podemos trasladarlo aquí?-.

-En ese lugar no atienden el teléfono y de todas las veces que he llamado solo una mujer bastante chillona me ha dicho que no trasladan expedientes bajo ningún concepto, así que... solo me queda una opción-.

-no te mandaré a un lugar que no conozco-.

-¿Quieres que me presente allí pegando tiros a diestro y siniestro?-.

-No me amenaces Xinia-.

-Haz que me admitan y hazlo... ahora-.

Colgué el teléfono y bajé cuando llegamos al aeropuerto.

Subí al avión, en pocas horas llegaría allí, esperaba que mi padre cumpliese con su parte del trato... o estaba realmente jodida.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

_**(Pov Xinia)**_

Respire hondo nuevamente. Dentro de unas horas comenzaría mi trabajo en aquel psiquiátrico católico.

Mi padre había conseguido los documentos falsos, y a partir de ahora me llamaba; Evangeline De Veronna, como mi abuela. Y un nombre el cual nadie conocería.

Seria medica clínica, y psiquiatra en aquel lugar.

Encendí un cigarrillo y me senté sobre la cama comenzando a fumarlo.

Todo saldría bien, esperaba porque me estaba haciendo a la idea de que si no podía liberar a Hakon de ese lugar comenzaría a los escopetazos adiestra y siniestra.

No había más.

Mire hacia mi derecha en el suelo, estaba mi bolso de viaje con algunas mudas de ropa que usaría mientras estaría trabajando allí. Sobre la cama estaba la bata la bata blanca con mi nombre falso, gire mi cabeza mirando hacia mi izquierda.

Allí estaba la cama estaba la carpeta con todos mis documentos e información la cual necesitaría para entrar a trabajar.

Mi familia desde Italia estaba organizando todo para cuando llegase el momento, pero antes de todo eso debíamos hacer un trabajo de hormiga, lentamente, para que nadie sospechase de mí.

Sería difícil, pero debía hacer por el bien de Hakon.

Cogí mi bata y la puse en mi brazo, cogí mi maleta y la carpeta. Me levante de la cama y camine hacia la puerta de la habitación del hotel en donde estaba.

Ya era hora de ir hacia el psiquiátrico.

**(Pov Hakon)**

-Señor Winchester, me alegro tanto que haya despertado -.

_"¿Señor Winchester?" -._

Mire a mí alrededor para saber donde coño estaba.

Una luz prácticamente me cegaba, que estaba encima de mí. Quise moverme pero de nuevo me encontraba sujetado en una especie de camilla.

Era una sala de paredes de cementos sin ventanas, solo varias luces y varios armarios, también había armarios de cristales con algunas cosas dentro que no pude identificar del todo.

-¿hablara o tendré que hacer que hable? -.

Mire hacia delante y había un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años. Mirándome fijamente mientras sonreía sarcásticamente.

-primero me presentare, soy el Feigenbaum. Ahora le toca a usted -.

-yo … -.

-mire, hable porque se me ha ido la poca pasiencia que llegue a tener -.

-no sé quien soy -.

-¿asa que no sabe quién es? –dijo riéndose –pues bien, le ayudare a recuperar la memoria -.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación en ese lugar y al abrir una monja vestida como tal me dedicó una sonrisa, su pelo era pelirrojo, intenso, de unos treinta años.

-Hola... ¿Evangeline verdad?-.

Asentí despacio.

-Bien, te mostraré este lugar ya que vas a trabajar aquí, espero que tengas estómago-.

-Lo tengo- dije poniéndome la bata blanca y abrochando los botones-. Seguí a la monja hasta el final del pasillo, abrió una puerta de cristales donde dos celadores grandes vestidos de blanco me miraron.

-Ellos son Jasper y Edward, dos de los celadores que aquí trabajan-.

-Encantada- dije-.

-Se le ve muy seria-.

-Lo soy-.

-¿Es creyente?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-Eso es un alivio, con tanta ciencia se pierden los credenciales que nos hacen a todos estar donde estamos-.

Asentí porque no quería joder esto y decirle que se podía ir a masturbar como la puta zorra que era, y jefa de un sitio como este.

Abrió dos puertas más y fuimos a una gran sala, los internos estaban dispersos por ella, había una mesa con varios juegos de mesa, una canción monótona y repetitiva se escuchaba... "Dominique", la distinguí porque a Judit se la poníamos cuando era una niña y esta jugaba con los animales en casa. Respiré hondo e intenté buscar a Hakon con la mirada.

-Aquí están los pacientes que no son conflictivos, como podrá apreciar, hay cinco celadores que se ocupan por si hay algún altercado. El santa Úrsula fue construido en 1905, era un hospital en los tiempos de la guerra y posteriormente fue un centro psiquiátrico, llevamos muchos años aquí y nuestros pacientes están atendidos de la manera que merecen-.

Miré a una mujer con ese camisón que todos llevaban de color azul claro que intentaba alargar su mano para coger una muñeca tirada lejos de ella, me agaché y se la di.

-Ella es Bella... fue internada aquí de niña por... un desorden psicótico-.

-¿Con que se trata a los pacientes?-.

-Yo me ocupo de la disciplina señorita Evangeline, pero de eso podrá hablar con el doctor-.

Seguí a la monja viendo a los internos, muchos hablaban solos, otros murmuraban cosas, tres de ellas estaban jugando a las cartas y fumando tabaco barato.

Cuando fuimos a la siguiente sala atravesando esa, dos celadores nos siguieron.

-perdone la seguridad pero ahora mismo esta es la zona de los pacientes conflictivos, solo se les da recreo una vez a la semana y todo el personal de seguridad los está vigilando están en habitaciones de aislamiento-.

El hedor era espantoso.

-Es la basura de la sociedad, de todos los sitios del mundo, asesinos... violadores... psicópatas, aquí dentro se encierra a las personas que se quieren olvidar-.

Asentí despacio y miré las puertas.

Seguía escuchando la canción de Dominique, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de la bata.

Cuando atravesamos el pasillo en completo silencio fuimos hacia otro aún más largo, las puertas no eran de metal como las anteriores, estas eran blancas.

-Aquí están las salas, de hidroterapia, y la de electroshock, tendrá suerte, creo que tenemos a un paciente al que están tratando-.

Escuché un grito desgarrador y me contuve, la hermana abrió la puerta y vi al doctor Feigenbaum aplicando la terapia de electroshock.

-Viene justo a tiempo... - dijo parando la terapia y mirándome- ayúdeme a sostener al paciente-.

Asentí y miré al paciente... se trataba de Hakon. Contuve las ganas de matar a ese hijo de puta, sostuve a Hakon bajo la mirada de la hermana y del médico, tuve que aguantar las ganas de llorar y ver como el doctor le aplicaba el electroshock dejándolo inconsciente.

-Veo que será de ayuda- dijo la hermana marchándose y dejándome a solas con él-.

-¿Podrá llevarlo a su habitación?- me miró fijamente y asentí-.

-Aquí tiene su ficha, pone el número de su habitación-.

Asentí de nuevo y esperé a que se fuese...


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Abrí mis ojos despacio, estaba tumbado en la cama en mi celda. Ahora lo sabia, era una celda.

Quise mover mis brazos, y pude hacerlo. Para mi sorpresa. No estaba sujetado, no entendía el porqué. Siempre me sujetaban para evitar que me escapase.

Según decía era un interno peligroso que había cometido asesinatos y violaciones a mujeres y niños. No me lo creía pero si lo decían debía ser verdad.

En frente de mi cama había un hombre alto y rubio que sonreía. Intente recordarlo pero no tenía idea de quién era.

Suspire.

-has despertado -murmuro una voz.

Mire hacia allí y había una mujer. Era guapo, de piel clara pelo negro y ojos grises con negro.

-Hakon -murmuro y apretó su mano con la mía -te sacare de aquí -.

Arrugue la frente la frente mientras la mirada.

-¿quién eres? -mi voz salio demasiada ronca -.

Ella me miro sorprendida.

-¿hablas enserio? ¿me recuerdas? -.

-no sé quién eres, no sé quien soy -.

Ella respiro hondo y froto sus dedos en sus ojos.

Se quedo callada por varios minutos.

-tu nombre es Hakon Winchester, y yo soy... Evangeline, tu doctora -.

_"Evangeline, su nombre me sonaba" -._

Asentí.

-¿y el quién es? - señale con mi cabeza delante de la cama mirando al hombre.

Ella miro y luego me miro ami.

-allí no hay nadie -.

-sí, si hay lo estoy viendo.

Miré al hombre que me saludo con su mano y se desvaneció.

Parpadee varias veces sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

-entiendo, debes estar tranquilo.

Me senté despacio sobre la cama mirando a esa mujer.

-eres guapa -dije sin pensar sintiendo mi cabello caer en mi rostro.

Ella sonrió.

Acerque mis dedos a sus labios y acaricie los mismos con las yemas de mis dedos.

Sin pensarlo la sujete de la cintura e hice que se sentara en mis piernas mientras sujetaba un pecho con mi mano, pensé que gritaría pero en cambio acaricio mi cabello, baje un poco mi mano acariciando su vientre y ella sujeto mi muñeca mirándome fijamente.

Acerco sus labios a los míos y me beso. Se arrodillo frente a mi bajando el pantalón de chándal que llevaba puesto. La mire a los ojos me gustaban sus ojos.

Sujeto mi miembro con su pequeña mano, hiso que gruñera. Acerco su boca a él y lo introdujo poco a poco mientras movía su mano sobre mi miembro.

Gruñí roncamente, y desee que nadie nos interrumpiesen. Me gustaba esto, me gustaba mucho.

Ella movía su lengua sobre mi glande y lo succionaba con fuerza. Mientras introducía mas a fondo mi miembro en su boca, podía sentir su cálida boca en el.

Un gruñido gutural salió de mi haciendo que me corriese en su boca, ella deslizo su lengua por mi miembro limpiando el mismo.

Cerré los ojos por un momento.

Esto se había sentido bien, muy bien.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Llegué a la conclusión de que... quizás si le digo cosas que ya había escuchado antes... podría recuperar la memoria poco a poco, no podía ser brusca con él.

Lo miré a los ojos alzándome y él estaba jadeante sobre la cama con el cabello despeinado.

-Hakon...-.

-Si...- dijo con la voz ronca-.

-Eres muy guapo y muy grande-.

Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas y me devolvió la mirada.

-Eso es... bueno supongo-.

-Lo es...-.

-¿Que me van a hacer?-.

-Te están tratando por lo de la pérdida de tu memoria, piensan que eres un psicópata-.

-¿No lo soy?-.

-No hay pruebas concluyentes...-.

-Aquí todos parecen muy seguro de todos...-.

-Si te comportas bien quizás te saquen de aislamiento, yo me ocuparé de tus terapias-.

-¿por qué haces esto?-.

-Me caes bien...-.

-¿Y muchos pacientes te caen bien?-.

-¿Me estás preguntando si se la chupo a otros tíos?-.

-Si-.

-No, no soy de esas y es grosero insinuarlo por tu parte-.

-Solo... solo que no me va eso de compartir aun que tu y yo no nos conozcamos, no soy un falo con piernas ¿entiendes?-.

Asentí y acaricié su cabello.

-Recoge tu cabello, así podrán verte la cara, no hables demasiado... solo conmigo y con quien te pregunte directamente-.

-Vale...-.

-Me tengo que ir...-.

-¿Cuando volveré a verte?- dijo tomando mi mano-.

-Pronto... fuera hay que mantener las apariencias-.

**(Pov Hakon)**

No entendía muy bien porque esa mujer se comportaba así conmigo, solo sabía que me gustaba estar con ella, las imágenes

feas en mi cabeza se iban cuando ella estaba cerca de mí, pero no podía engañarme, ella era una doctora del centro y yo... un recluso, un monstruo que no merecía salir de aquí...

Respiré hondo mirando el plato de esa basura que llamaban comida... no lo querían ni las ratas que a veces venían a este lugar.

Mierda... mataría por una cerveza.

La puerta de mi celda se abrió y la monja pelirroja me miró.

-Hakon Winchester...-.

-Si-.

-La terapia nocturna con la señorita Evangeline está en marcha, no entiendo a esa mujer, es capaz de rodearse de los peores criminales, a solas, de noche en una sala...- dijo más para sí misma que para mí- vamos Hakon-.

Asentí y me levanté de la cama siguiéndola escoltado por uno de los gorilas vestidos con pijama blanco clínico.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Al llegar me senté en una vieja silla.

Había unos cinco hombres, seis contando me a mí.

Todos se veían entre sí. Y miraban a la doctora, ella esteba sentada en una esquina mientras nosotros estábamos sentado alrededor de ella es una especie de círculo.

Era de noche, me gustaba la noche, no sabía por qué.

-Ya todos me conocen pero me presentare de nuevo -dijo ella -soy la Doctora De Veronna y estamos aquí para la terapia grupal, cada uno comenzara hablar y dirá lo que quiera, nadie está obligado a quedar y el que quiera puede levantarse e irse. Pero señores, tomen la decisión ahora, porque no estoy aquí para perder el tiempo -.

Mierda, eso sí era una mujer.

Tuve que medio sonreír al escucharla y fije mi mirada en ella.

Estaba claro que yo no me iría.

Ella se irguió en la silla mientras mantenía sus piernas cruzadas y una carpeta sobre las mismas.

Nadie se movió, todos se quedaron.

Los gorilas vestidos con pijamas estaban cerca de nosotros.

-comienza tu -ordeno ella al hombre que estaba a su lado.

Yo era el segundo, y moriría para estar sentado al lado de ella. Si esto se repetía, me ocuparía de llegar temprano así nadie me quitaba mi lugar.

-pues soy ...Mike, y estoy aquí porque me folle a mi novia Jessica y luego a su madre y a su hermana -.

-¿ellas querían? -.

-lo importante es que me las he follado -dijo Mike riéndose.

Ella asintió y tomo nota. Al levantar la vista la fijo en mi.

Trague en seco fijamente en sus labios, mierda ahora mismo le arrancaría la ropa y me le llevaría contra esa pared para follarla y besarla.

-te toca -dijo -.

-eh... yo... soy Hakon.. Win...Win.. algo -murmure -no recuerdo -.

-tranquilo, ¿por qué estás aquí? -.

-dicen que he asesinado y violado -.

Ella me miro por varios segundos sin decirme nada hasta que bajo su vista y tomo nota pasando al siguiente pero este no respondía-

-eres muy guapa, me pregunto cómo serán tus tetas llevas mucha ropa -.

-¡QUE HAS DICHO! -.

Me levante como un rayo y mire fijamente al tipo que estaba al lado este se levanto riéndose-

-hola nenita, eres el nuevo más tarde te daré la bienvenida -.

-BASTA -grito la doctora antes de que los gorilas nos tocaran -LOS DOS SENTADOS -.

La miramos y nos sentamos sin decir nada.

-Nadie le dará la bienvenida a nadie, y a ti -miro a mi compañero -responde lo que te he preguntado o vete por dónde has venido -.

El tipo miro al suelo sin decir nada, y comenzó hablar.

Respire hondo.

Quería fumar, pero también quería estar a solas con la doctora.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Vaya, esas facultades de Hakon no estaban ocultas, así que había un poco más de esperanza. De los seis tipos, incluido Hakon que estaban en la terapia, dos de ellos eran violadores, uno era psicópata y los otros dos no merecían estar allí, contaban una y otra vez la versión de como habían presenciado un crimen en su familia y ellos habían sido detenidos sin pruebas. Habría que revisar sus casos.

-Bien, hemos finalizado, mañana tocaremos el tema de los recuerdos de la infancia- dije cerrando la carpeta que llevaba-.

-Eso es una mierda- dijo uno de ellos-.

-Se hará lo que yo diga que se haga, ahora a tu habitación-.

El chico no dijo nada, solo se fue junto a los demás.

-Hakon, contigo haremos una terapia especial, al no poder recordar debemos intentar... recordar poco a poco- dije mirándole-.

Él asintió y fue empujado por uno de los celadores.

Respiré hondo y caminé por los pasillos, era de noche y no había demasiada luz en esos pasillos, pronto habría una tormenta y el viento azotaba los cristales.

Escuché ruidos en una de las habitaciones de los enfermeros, celadores y monjas... la puerta estaba medio abierta y allí estaba la monja que me enseñó este lugar, azotaba a uno de los celadores con una fusta negra y este gemía...mierda.

La pelirroja jugaba duro, me alejé un par de pasos hacia atrás y choqué con alguien, al girarme vi que era el doctor.

Tragué saliva y le miré fijamente.

-Es tarde para que estés por aquí- dijo en voz baja-.

-iba a mi habitación-.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?-.

-No es necesario-.

-Sabes, nunca me ha gustado eso de las terapias grupales, me parecen inútiles-.

-Ninguno de esos pacientes puede curarse y eso lo sabe, pero pueden mejorar- le miré fijamente- ¿que toman los conflictivos?-.

-clomipramina 250 mg-.

-¿A todos?-.

-Si...-.

Eso no les ayudaría, los dejaría drogados la mayor parte del tiempo. Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos.

-¿Está cansada?-.

-Si...-.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta con llave, y en la oscuridad de la misma supe... que no estaba sola.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Cuando el celador me dejo en mi celda salí de allí con facilidad. No era difícil abrí la puerta.

No había nadie en el pasillo cosa que agradecí, y por lo que había escuchado a los celadores mientras me llevaban a mi celda, la doctora dormida en esta habitación.

Camine por los pasillos y entre en su habitación, su nombre estaba en la puerta, me quede en la oscuridad mientras la esperaba.

Tenía la sensación de que no estaba solo pero, mire a mi alrededor y si, estaba solo.

La doctora entro en la habitación, y cerro su puerta.

Salí de la oscuridad, y me hice ver.

La tormenta comenzó, y cayó con fuerza haciendo que las gotas de lluvia golpeasen con fuerza los cristales de la ventana de esta habitación.

Ella me miraba sin decir nada, solo se mantenía quieta.

Me detuve frente a ella, y puse mi rostro en su cuello aspirando su aroma. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando, no entendía porque me sentía tan bien con ella.

Todas esas imágenes y sensaciones feas se iban cuando estaba con ella.

La necesitaba.

Lleve mis manos a su cintura y la sujete con firmeza.

-Hakon -.

Me gustaba como mi nombre salía de sus labios.

La acerque a mí pegándola a mi torso.

-¿qué haces aquí? -susurro.

-yo -la mire -me he escapado, quería verte.

Ella acaricie mi cabello con su mano mientras no dejaba de mirarme.

Ya no pude aguantar.

Acerque mis labios a los de ella besándola, pensé que diría algo pero en cambio me rodeo con sus brazos correspondiendo el beso.

Rodee su cintura con mi brazo alzándola del suelo con facilidad.

-tendrás problemas si te ven -susurro sobre mis labios -.

-no ve verán -mordí sus labios y ella lanzo un pequeño gemido.

Sonreí al escucharla y profundice el beso introduciendo mi lengua en su boca.

Ella sujeto mi cabello con sus manos.

En ese momento la puerta sonó.

Nos separamos jadeantes mirándonos uno al otro.

-Doctora De Veronna, necesito hablarle -.

Respire hondo inflando el fecho, era ese medico que tanto detestaba.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

-Escóndete debajo de la cama-.

Hakon asintió y se escondió dejándome de nuevo sobre el suelo, mierda... porque tenía que interrumpir justo ahora.

Abrí un poco la puerta y miré al doctor, era alto, de rasgos marcados.

-¿Podemos hablar?-.

-Es tarde doctor, dígame que quiere-.

-Estoy interesado en... pasar tiempo con usted-.

Dio un paso en mi dirección y acarició mi cabello.

-Estoy en prácticas, voy a entrar al convento- dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza-.

-Vaya... no esperaba eso... hermana Evangeline-.

-Aún no soy monja así que omita lo de hermana-.

Asintió y salió de nuevo al pasillo.

-Igualmente si busca compañía sabe dónde encontrarme-.

-Gracias-.

Cerré la puerta y vi como Hakon salía de debajo de la cama, estaba despeinado nuevamente.

-¿Así que... te follarás al doctor muerte?-.

-No-.

-¿Vas a ser monja Xinia?-.

-No-.

-¿Entonces porque le has dicho eso?-.

-porque si no se lo decía seguramente me hubiese hecho algo...-.

-No estando yo aquí-.

Hakon se movió por la habitación y tomó un cigarrillo de mi pitillera encendiéndolo.

-¿Puede pasar la noche conmigo?-.

-No creo que sea apropiado mañana... se darán cuenta de que no estás en tu habitación-.

-No revisan las habitaciones hasta la hora de la cena, pensarán que estoy allí, las celdas son cerradas por la mañana y abiertas por la noche, en el poco tiempo que llevo aquí he visto como esas putas se lo pasan bien sodomizando a tíos y dándoles con enormes fustas-.

-¿Te han hecho algo a ti?-.

-Por el momento no pero... la hermana Victoria me ha dicho en la comida de hoy que yo sería el siguiente...-.

-Eso no pasará-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-yo me ocuparé de esa monja más tarde... le daré algo que su fusta no podrá azotar-.

-¿Que harás?-.

Lo sujeté de esa camiseta de pijama azul y le besé en los labios cerrando mis ojos.

-No tienes que tener miedo, yo me ocupo de todo-.

Asintió despacio y me sujetó de las caderas.

-Pero ahora tienes que irte ¿vale?-.

-Te veo mañana... por la mañana en mi habitación-.

-Está bien- lo volví a besar-.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 11**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Apenas pude dormir, ya tenía claro lo que haría con la hermana Victoria.

Cuando salió la luz del sol me levante de la cama, me duche y puse ropa limpia con la bata blanca. Iría a la habitación de la hermana mientras todos estuvieses desayunando, nadie sospecharía.

Tenía poco tiempo.

Guarde la navaja en el bolsillo de la bata y salí de la habitación. Camine lentamente, pero firme.

Era ella, o Hakon, y era más que claro que a quien quedaría con vida.

Golpee suavemente la puerta de esa mujer, era pelirroja, si Hannival hubiese estado en mi lugar. Ni hubiese dudado, ni esperado un segundo.

La hermana Victoria abrió la puerta, y sonreí falsamente al verla.

-quería hablar con usted hermana... -dije sonriendo y susurrando.

Ella me miro y luego sonrió haciéndose a un lado.

Entre en la habitación.

No era nada fuera del otro mundo, una cama. Un escritorio, un armario, y un crucifijo arriba de la cama.

-¿que necesita Doctora Evangeline? -.

Me gire cuando la escuche hablar, me acerque hacia ella y acaricie aquel habito que llevaba.

-no entiendo..-

-Claro que lo entiendes -sonreí y acerque mi boca a su odio -y lo deseas tanto como yo -.

-yo -murmuro ella y me abrazo lento.

"Ha caído" -.

La sujete de la cintura e hice que se tumbara en la cama tumbándome sobre ella.

Me coloque a horcajadas sobre ella

Ella acaricio mis piernas.

-¿te gusta jugar con los internos? -.

-son escoria humana, nadie sufre por ello -.

-¿y hoy a quien toca? -.

-al nuevo, Winchester -.

-yo creo que no -murmure y sonreí acercándome a sus labios sin llegar a tocarlos -porque él es mi marido - le murmure.

Ella abrió grandes sus ojos y cuando estuvo a punto de gritar la navaja ya estaba clavada en su vena. Le rasgue el cuello, y pude ver como poco a poco se iba muriendo.

Medio sonreí al verla.

-nadie tocara lo que me pertenece -.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Me metí en mi habitación y miré el techo, menuda mujer, no aceptaba un no por respuesta y eso me gustaba demasiado, era muy imponente y perspicaz, cuando abrieron la puerta, respiré hondo.

-Es tu día para salir- dijo el celador y enseguida salí, necesitaba ver la luz del sol-.

Miré la misma por los grandes ventanales y respiré hondo, el aire húmedo de por la mañana me hizo acordar a algo... donde yo vivía había aire, y lluvia, abundante, me gustaba cuando llovía.

Cuando nos dirigimos al dormitorio principal y vi a esa mujer...

Evangeline vestida con esa bata blanca muy guapa, tal y como la recordaba de la noche anterior, le había dicho que nos veríamos en nuestra habitación.

Enseguida hice un gesto con la mirada y volví a mi habitación viendo a los demás internos entretenerse con tonterías, yo no me había tomado la medicación tenía la impresión de que esa mierda no me ayudaría en absoluto.

Cuando entré en mi habitación Evangeline no tardó en venir y cerró la puerta.

-¿Estás seguro de que no nos verán?-.

-Si-.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Sí, pensé que esa monja vendría por mí-.

-No vendrá, la he matado y la he descuartizado para que no se den cuenta de que era ella-.

-¿De verdad has hecho eso?-.

Ella asintió y se acercó hacia mí, la besé en los labios y la sujeté de las caderas, tenía una bonita mirada, y me miró fijamente, eso sirvió para que mi miembro se endureciese y estuviese listo para otra ronda con la doctora.

La boca se me secó pero la tumbé en la cama y ella gimió.

-Sh... Podrían oírnos-.

Ella asintió y subió sus manos al cabecero como si supiese exactamente de qué se trataba esto, me encantaba.

Desabroché los botones de su bata y la sujeté del trasero con mis manos la levanté de esa cama y la acerqué a mi miembro. Bajé su pantalón y bajé el mío, me introduje en ella y todo pareció tener sentido, esto era demasiado bueno, me comencé a mover despacio sobre ella y ella gimió bajito, sus dedos acariciaban mi cara y mi cabello, yo no podía perder mis ojos de los suyos tan extraños e hipnotizante hasta que me moví mucho más rápido de una manera desenfrenada y ella se movió más rápido.

-Hakon- gimió y sus largas y negras uñas se clavaron en mi espalda, la miré fijamente mientras me corría en su interior lanzando un gruñido con mis dientes apretados y ella no tardó en correrse y contraerse a mi alrededor- más...- gimió-.

-Eso es... te daré mucho más- pero antes tenía que besarle tenía que sentirla cerca de mí, esto era enfermizo pero lo necesitaba más que el aire que me envolvía...-.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPITULO 13**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Quite los pantalones de la doctora con rapidez mientras la besaba salvajemente en los labios.

Sentí como las uñas se ella se clavaban en mi espalda, la sujete de las caderas, y la gire sobre la cama con rapidez.

Acerque mi boca a su cuello el cual bese mordiéndolo suavemente.

Cerré mis ojos aspirando su aroma, ese aroma... me recordaba a algo, pero no sabía el que. La sujete con fuerza de la cintura.

Estaba tranquilo en ese momento, a pesar de todo, roze mi miembro en su trasero, y esta levanto su cadera.

Sin pensarlo me introduje lanzando un ronco gruñido, a la vez que ella lanzaba un gemido sujetando con sus manos, y, con fuerza la fina sabana de la cama.

Retire lentamente mi miembro mientras me volvía a introducir completamente en ella.

Lleve mi mano hacia su sexo, e introduje dos de mis dedos en el a la vez que acariciaba con la yema de mi pulgar su clítoris haciendo que la doctora lanzara un fuerte gemido.

Con mi mano libre azote con fuerza su trasero, viendo como mis dedos, quedaban marcados en el.

-silencio -ordene con la voz ronca -nos oirán -.

Esta asintiendo y pude ver como mordía su labio inferior mientras gemía.

Moví mis dedos en su interior en forma circular mientras entraba y salia de ella con fuerza.

La sujete del pelo, enterrando mis dedos en el, haciendo que reclinase la cabeza hacia atrás.

A esta mujer, nadie, excepto yo, la podía tocar, o en verdad me convertían en ese asesino que decían que eran.

Pude sentir y escuchar como ella llego al orgasmo. Sonreí al escucharla, me gustaba escucharla.

Mi cuerpo se tenso, y lanzando un ronco gruñido, me corrí en ella.

**(Pov Reverendo)**

Estaba hecho, entraría a ese psiquiátrico para ayudar a Xinia, y Hakon.

Nadie sabía esto, solo V.

A partir de que llegase seria conocido como "Monseñor"

Esta misma noche saldría mi vuelo, le dije a mi esposa que estaría fuera de la ciudad, por problemas con el negocio, nadie tenía que saber ni sospechar esto, mientras tanto V, trabajaría desde Italia para que todos estuvieran listo, para cuando llegase el momento.

Esto recién estaba comenzando.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 14**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Me sentía tan cansada, me pesaba todo el cuerpo Hakon había sido intenso durante toda la mañana y eso era tan bueno.

Sonreí para mí misma al pensar en él, pero no podía desviarme de mi papel.

Cogí la sierra de huesos y descuarticé a ritmo de la canción de Manson "_sweet dreams_".

Cuando la tuve por pedazos a la monja, la quemé y sus cenizas las mezclé con las de otros internos que allí estaban metidos en urnas.

Cuando volví a subir a la sala principal, los internos leves estaban deambulando por allí, uno de ellos se me acercó.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó-.

El hombre era de manos grandes y delgadas, tenía el pelo blanco

y una barba muy descuidada, tendría unos cincuenta años.

-Soy la doctora Evangeline-.

-Eres la muerte y has venido a por mí ¿verdad?-.

Respiré hondo y le miré fijamente.

-¿Por qué piensas que soy la muerte?-.

Cuando le hice esa pregunta el hombre miró hacia su otro lado y se fue andando con dificultad.

Miré hacia el fondo del pasillo, un hombre fumaba... no podía ser.

-¿Reverendo?- dije y me acerqué a donde estaba-.

-Doctora podemos hablar en privado...-.

-Si claro- dije encendiendo un cigarrillo y caminando con él-.

Fuimos hacia el pasillo de los conflictivos.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Nos habían duchado a todos juntos como a animales, encendí un cigarro y me senté en mi cama, me gustaba mucho estar con la doctora, sentía que con ella las cosas eran diferentes y... también recordé un par de cosas, recordé a una niña con el pelo tintado en muchos colores, me llamaba papá... ¿tendría una hija?.

Respiré hondo, si eso era cierto rezaba para que no le hubiese hecho las cosas de las que me acusaban.

Escuché un ruido fuera y abrió la puerta de mi celda... solo un poco, vi a la doctora Evangeline hablando con un hombre... mierda... otro que entraba en el juego...


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPITULO 15**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Salí de mi habitación sin pensarlo, y me acerque hacia ellos.

Me puse delante de la doctora haciendo que ella quede a mis espaldas.

Ese hombre me miro y sonrió.

-hola, ¿cómo te encuentras? -.

-¿quién coño eres? -sisee -.

-Hakon -sentí como la doctora me sujeto del brazo -ven, debes volver a tu habitación -.

-soy...-

Sin pensarlo lo sujete y lo lleve contra la pared haciendo que se quedase allí.

-Aléjate de ella -dije entre dientes.

Este me miro, y comenzó a reírse.

-tranquilo, estoy para ayudarte -.

-HAKON -Grito la Doctora -SUÉLTALO AHORA -

Lo solté de mala gana a la vez que venía los gorilas vestidos con pijamas.

-ahora, ve a tu habitación -.

Respire hondo, y no tuve más opción que irme. Por suerte ella me siguió.

Una vez dentro cerró la puerta y cuando lo hice la sujete acercándola hacia mí.

-¿quién era ese? ¿por qué le hablabas así?-.

-Hakon -murmuro ella y acaricio mi rostro -está aquí para ayudarte -.

La mire fijamente serio.

-por favor, intenta recordar -susurro.

Una pequeña imagen y por un segundo se me vino a la cabeza.

La doctora evangeline susurrándome mientras los dos estábamos tumbados en un sofá, y alrededor nuestros había algunos animales.

-me duele la cabeza -murmure para mí mismo y me aleje de ella.

Más imagines se me venían a la mente, un hombre que parecía la muerte, pero que no lo era, estaba sentado junto a mi y ambos mirábamos un partido por la televisión.

Escuchaba la voz de un hombre y como me llamaba rapuncel.

-¿quién es rapuncel? -dije mientras me sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza con mis manos -.

Sentía como en cualquier momento iba a estallar.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPITULO 16**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

No había perdido la esperanza, me arrodillé frente a él y acaricié su pelo.

-A ti de que te suena...-.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza- siseó cerrando los ojos-.

-Sh... Tranquilo-.

-Haz que pare-.

-Lo haré, túmbate-.

Él poco a poco se tumbó en el camastro y me senté en el borde de la cama saqué de mi bolsillo de la bata un calmante y se lo administré en vena, enseguida se quedó dormido, un sueño reparador para aclarar sus ideas es lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Llamaron a la puerta y abrí enseguida.

-¿Si?-.

-Hola... soy la hermana Rosalie-.

-Oh...-.

-Venía a ver cómo está el interno-.

-El interno está en una cura de sueño y no puede ser molestado bajo ningún concepto-.

-Entiendo...-.

No me fiaba de esta puta, seguramente aprovecharía el estado de Hakon para follarlo a la fuerza.

-De hecho tengo que vigilarlo constantemente-.

Su expresión cambió... a seriedad total.

-Yo puedo ocuparme-.

-No... seguro que monseñor puede discrepar sobre esto-.

-Usted ya conoce a monseñor...-.

-Si le conozco, me confieso con él desde niña-.

-Entiendo...-.

-¿Usted quiere confesarse con monseñor?-.

-Sería una opción-.

-Seguro que para ti hay más de una opción no es así-.

Rosalie me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Eso depende de lo que monseñor ordene-.

Se giró y se fue caminando por el pasillo, putas viciosas de mierda, y la zorra era yo por pintarme los labios de negro y vestir con vestidos góticos.

Me reí para mí misma y cerré la puerta de nuevo no sin antes asegurarme de que Hakon seguía durmiendo.

Pero antes de cerrar por total la puerta escuché gritos y enseguida salí fuera, un interno estaba siendo atacado por dos celadores que lo sostenían y una monja le administraba calambrazos con una pistola de descargas eléctricas.

-¿Que pasa aquí?-.

-Se niega a tomar la medicación-.

-Bueno, yo se la daré-.

El interno era joven... de mi edad más o menos, me acerqué, estaba llorando tirado en el suelo.

-Vamos... te ayudaré a ir a tu habitación-.

Lo sostuve como pude y lo llevé a una celda que estaba vacía, en aislamiento, este interno no había participado en la terapia grupal.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Edward- dijo en un susurro- no quiero tomar eso, me deja atontado-.

-Te daré otra cosa- saqué de mi bolsillo las pastillas que verdaderamente se les tendrían que administrar a este tipo de pacientes- ten... esto te ayudará-.

-¿Seguro doctora?-.

-Tienes mi palabra-.

El se las tomó y se tumbó en esa cama de metal pequeña pegada a la mugrosa y húmeda pared, cerré la puerta y volví a la celda de Hakon pero él ya no estaba...


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAPITULO 17 **_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Moví mi cabeza a los lados y quise levantarme, pero no pude. Nuevamente estaba sujeto.

No sabía lo que pasaba, cuando abrí los ojos despacio una fuerte luz me choco en los ojos casi cegándome.

-¿en dónde estoy? -murmure -.

Para mi sorpresa me costaba hablar.

-señor Winchester -dijo ese medico -por fin despierta -.

Mire hacia el lado que venía la voz, allí estaba mirándome.

-suélteme -sisee -.

El como era de esperar de ignoro comenzando a dar vueltas sobre la camilla en donde estaba sujetado, esto me ponía más nervioso.

-no suelo usar anestesista...-

-¿anestesista?, ¿para qué? -.

-usted habla cuando no debería hacerlo, y cuando debería hacerlo no lo hace -.

La puerta de aquella sala de... operaciones se abrió de par en par.

El médico se giro sorprendido, y pude ver como estaba la doctora Evangeline junto a ese sujeto.

-Doctora, Monseñor -.

-SUEL...-

-Doctor -dijo el tal monseñor -No puede hablar con el paciente Winchester sin mi autorización -.

-yo soy el director del aérea de psiquiatría y...

-y yo soy el director del establecimiento, y sin mi autorización no se hace nada -.

Arrugue la frente al escucharlo, su voz se me hacia conocida.

La doctora se acerco hacia mí, y me ayudo a bajar de la camilla.

Salimos de allí mientras escuchaba como aquel doctor discutía con el tal monseñor.

**(Pov Xinia)**

Deje a Hakon nuevamente en su cama.

-me siento un poco cansado -.

-tranquilo, restaras bien -.

El asintió, y se tumbo en la cama, cerró sus ojos.

Respire hondo y me senté en la silla que alli estaba. Todo esto cada vez se estaba complicando más y más.

Me quedaría aquí hasta que el reverendo llegase, y, me informara lo que habia pasado.


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAPITULO 18**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Tuve un sueño extremadamente raro... una mujer... con el cabello negro y los ojos muy claros me hablaba... me decía que Evangeline era su nieta... y que ella ya no estaba en este mundo.

Cuando abrí los ojos la doctora estaba a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano. La miré fijamente y me calmé un poco, mi doctora, mi salvadora.

-¿Estás bien?-.

Asentí despacio.

-Te he traído algo de comer... comida de verdad ya sabes-.

La boca se me hizo agua, cuánto tiempo sin comer comida de verdad... no lo recordaba solo recordaba la mierda que te hacían comer aquí.

La bandeja era grande y había fruta, uvas... las uvas eran apetecibles así que las comí despacio mirando a la doctora.

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Tú estás bien?- le pregunté-.

-Claro que estoy bien-.

-Creo... creo que he soñado con tu abuela...-.

Ella me miró fijamente y justo detrás un hombre... ese hombre ya lo había visto con un bastón acariciaba el cabello de la doctora.

-Suéltala...- siseé-.

Ella se giró para mirar detrás a ese hombre.

-Hakon... verás cosas que no son reales, bueno si lo son pero es mejor... no hacerles caso tu me lo dijiste una vez-.

-¿cuándo?-.

-Eso... no debí decirlo-.

-Cuando-.

-Hakon...-.

-¿Nos conocemos de antes?-.

Ella se mantuvo callada lo interpreté como un sí.

-¿tú sabes... si yo hice todo lo que me dijeron que hice?-.

-Sh... Debes descansar-.

-Pero... Evageline...-.

-Me quedaré contigo ¿no te vale con eso?-.

No iba a preguntarme a mí mismo como coño había tenido tanta suerte como para encontrar a una mujer así, solo pude callarme y ver como ella se despojaba de su ropa y se tumbaba desnuda a mi lado, se acurrucó en mi pecho...

-Pronto saldremos de esto- susurró en mi cuello-.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

**(Pov Hakon)**

En frente de mi había dos mujeres. Una se parecía a la doctora y la otra era rubia muy bella. A sus lados había dos hombres, el del bastón y otro que se parecía a mí.

No entendía lo que me pasaba, seguro mi mente me estaba juntando una mala pasada, si seguro era eso.

Me senté en la cama, la doctora ya no estaba, me preguntaba en donde estaría.

¿estaría con ese tal monseñor?, esperaba que no.

Ella era mía, y de nadie más.

Suspire frotando mis manos en mi rostro, esto me estaba cansado de no recordar nada.

La verdad me volvería loco enserio, si no es que ya lo hice.

Respire todo lo hondo que pude. Me gustaría fumar.

En cuanto entrara la doctora hablaría con ella, estaba seguro que ya nos conocíamos.

Lo que no sabía era de donde.

Pero que nos conocíamos. Si, estaba más que seguro.

Arrugue la frente cuando esas imágenes vinieron de nuevo.

Esa niña de pelo naranja, y un chico rubio de pelo largo me llamaban papá.

Entonces tenía hijos... esperaba que no le hubiera hecho nada.

Después se ve vino a la mente ese hombre grande, y alto. De pelo negro y ojos grises que me llamaba rapuncel.

Me preguntaba quién era.

No me gustaba que me dijese rapuncel.

Iría a buscar un cigarrillo. Pero cuando estuve a punto de levantarme a la mente se me vino algo... estaba yo junto con dos hombres más cantando, si, estaba cantando.

Podía escuchar claramente la música y como las personas cantaban a coro junto conmigo.

-rape me , rape me my friend, rape me, rape me again -murmuro siguiendo lo que estaba escuchando.

-Hakon -murmuro y me gire al verla.

Estaba sonriendo.

-estas cantando -.

**(Pov V)**

Guarde el móvil en mi bolsillo, salí de mi despacho y fui al salón donde estaban todos.

Xinia ya había dado la orden, era hora de buscarlo.

-¿has hablado con mamá? -me pregunto Judith en brazos de sus maridos.

-¿qué te dijo? - dijo Brian que se puso a mi lado.

-esta noche saldremos hacia alli, Xinia lo sacara mientras nosotros entramos -.

Todos asintieron.

-algunos internos serán trasladados, los otros lo matamos, no merecen vivir -.

-¿que pasara con Hakon? -me pregunto el tatuado.

-Xinia lo subirá al coche e irán a tomar un avión, en su casa y con sus cosas cerca de todos comenzaran a recodar, ya lo ha hecho.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPITULO 20**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Abrí los ojos y la doctora no estaba, al parecer me había quedado dormido de nuevo en este lugar tan deprimente, la rendija de debajo de la puerta se abrió y alguien hizo deslizar un plato de metal hasta darme en los pies. Luego ese agujero por donde entraba un poco de luz se cerró. Me acerqué al plato y la comida esta vez era diferente, patatas asadas y carne... qué bueno... me lo comí con las manos lo más rápido que pude.

La rendija de la puerta volvió a abrirse pero esta vez dejaron un sobre blanco.

Me acerqué y limpié mis manos en ese pijama que llevaba, abrí el sobre y me senté en la cama.

"_Tu doctora te sacará de aquí, tu puerta estará abierta dos _ _minutos, solo dos minutos para poder cruzar el pasillo e ir_ _al pabellón de enfermos leves una vez allí detrás del sofá en _ _la sala de juegos hay una bolsa, cógela y vístete con los que _ _allí encuentres, luego ve a la puerta principal y allí estará_ _tu doctora vestida con ropa de calle, tendrás menos de _ _un minuto para subir a un taxi. Suerte._"-.

¿Quién demonios le estaba ayudando tanto, su doctora se arriesgaría tanto por él?.

-No puede ser...- susurré para mí mismo y encendí un cigarrillo-.

Solo quedaba esperar... se la jugaría por ese plan.

**(Pov Xinia)**

-Está todo arreglado-.

-¿De verdad monseñor?-.

-De verdad-.

El monseñor se sentó y encendió un cigarrillo.

-Vamos Xinia sigo siendo el reverendo-.

-Entiendo...-.

-Tú y yo no hemos hablado demasiado...-.

-Te debo una-.

-No, no me debes nada, yo le debo muchas cosas a los Casannova-.

-Como sea...-.

-Dos minutos recuerda-.

-dos minutos... pero antes tengo que matar algo-.

-Adelante...-.


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAPITULO 21**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Estaba sentando en la cama mirando a la puerta fijamente, no sabía a qué hora la puerta se abriría.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero la puerta se abrió.

Sin pensarlo me levante de la cama llevando mi nota conmigo, era mejor no deja rastros de nada.

Camine por el pasillo saliendo del pabellón de enfermos graves y llegue al de enfermo leves, luego de allí camine hacia el pabellón de enfermos luego.

Después fui hacia el salón de juego, no estaba caminando, si no corriendo, tenia que ahorrar todo el tiempo que podía.

Fui detrás del viejo sofá y allí había una bolsa de papel.

La abrí y dentro había ropa...

Arrugue la frente, esta ropa se me hacia conocida.

Respire hondo y cogí la ropa.

Me cambie rápidamente y camine hacia la puerta principal.

Medio sonreí a ver a la doctora, vestida de negro, en la puerta principal.

Me acerque hacia ella, y al hacerlo congio mi mano.

Sin decir nada abrió la puerta principal y salimos de allí bajando aquellas escaleras.

Abrió la puerta de un taxi, y entro, al hacerlo entre con ella.

Cuando salimos de aquel lugar gire mi cabeza y pude ver como unos hombres vestidos de negro bajaban de unos coches y entraban al psiquiátrico.

**(Pov Xinia)**

Tenía sujeto a Hakon de la mano con fuerza.

El solo miraba por la ventanilla, serio, me preguntaría si estaba bien. Pero no lo quería invadir, y era que me costaba.

-doctora -.

-Dime Hakon -Le mire.

-¿quiénes eran esos hombres que bajaron de los coches? -.

-unos... amigos -.

-¿los conozco? -.

-sí, los conoces -.

-no lo recuerdo -.

Acaricie su cabello y bese su mejilla.

-tranquilo, ya lo entenderás -.

El asintió y me abrazo por la cintura acercándome hacia él.

-¿dónde estamos yendo? -.

-a casa -.


	22. Chapter 22

_**CAPITULO 22**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Llegamos a una casa, bastante antigua y bonita, era grande victoriana, había grandes ventanales y cristales de diferentes colores... en la casa había animales de todo tipo, todos fueron en manada hacia la doctora... que los acarició por un momento pensé que la iban a atacar pero no lo hicieron parecían muy contentos de que ella se encontrase en casa, me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Son tuyas también-.

-No... Entiendo-.

-Siéntate Hakon, te contaré la verdad-.

Asentí y me senté en el sofá, cerró la puerta dejando entrar a un gato negro que la siguió majestuoso hasta sentarse enroscado sobre las piernas de la doctora cuando se sentó a mi lado, lo acarició y el gato ronroneó tranquilo, conocía esa sensación... las uñas negras de la doctora acariciaban su pelaje y yo no podía dejar de mirarla, verdaderamente me gustaba demasiado.

-Hakon... esta es nuestra casa... mi verdadero nombre es

Xinia, me infiltré en aquel hospital para sacarte de allí, la gente que viste entrar de negro a aquel lugar era mi familia, soy hija de uno de los mayores narcotraficantes mundiales, V Casannova... soy Xinia Evangeline Casannova... y tú y yo tenemos hijos... ellos lo son todo para nosotros, te adoran

Brian... es como tú, Judit que está casada con Troy, el tatuado... y por último Anastasia ella se parece a tu madre y lleva su nombre-.

Cerré los ojos, muchas imágenes me asaltaron, me cogí la cabeza y respiré hondo, me dolía demasiado.

-Hakon- ella me acarició la espalda y solté el aire que tenía en mis pulmones-.

-Estoy... bien-.

-Porque no te tumbas... te acompañaré a la habitación-.

-Vale... -.

-Te daré un calmante-.

-Nada de pastillas-.

-Vale...-.

-Quédate conmigo-.

-Lo haré estás en casa...-.


	23. Chapter 23

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Hakon se había quedado dormido, por fin.

No sabía si hice bien en decirle la verdad tan ... de golpe, pero era lo mejor para el para que no se confundiese mas.

Esperaba que él lo entendiese y lo más importante, que recordase todo.

Acariciaba su cabello mientras el dormida en nuestra cama, en nuestro cuarto y en nuestra casa.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió, y no me hiso falta levantar la vista para saber de quién se trataban.

Era mis hijos.

Judith se sentó en la cama y sujeto la mano de su padre.

Brian y Tate, se quedaron de pie mirando hacia la cama.

-¿Como esta? -susurro Tate -.

-estará bien -murmuro Brian y Judith a la vez.

Tuve que sonreír, ellos eran como su padre si decidan que estarían bien, lo estarían.

-¿han venido solos? -.

Me extrañe a no ver a sus parejas.

-no, Cassy, Violett, y Troy esta abajo - dijo Brian -.

-si -murmuro Judith - quisieron que subamos solos -.

Asentí abrazando más a Hakon, no quera que nada malo le pasara. No me lo perdonaría, otra vez no me lo perdonaría.

-bajemos un momento mamá -Dijo Brian pero negué.

-si, ma bajemos -dijo Judith -.

-Hakon estará bien -dijo Tate -.

Respire hondo, y asentí de mala gana, solo bajare un momento y subiría de nuevo.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Abrí los ojos de golpe a sentir como alguien me miraba, no había nadie en la habitación.

Me tense en la cama y mire a esa mujer que tanto se aprecia a la doctora... o mejor dicho a Xinia.

-hola Hakon -me dijo dulcemente.

Y tuve que sonreír.

-se te encuentras mejor, pero confundido -.

-si -la mire.

-soy Evangeline, su abuela, lo que te ha dicho Xinia es verdad, tu eres su marido, tienes tres hijos, Judith y Brian, ambos estan casados, y cambien esta Tate, es tu hijo adoptivo. Y cambien eres muy especial, puedes ver y escuchar como otros no puedes -.

Asentí apenas, creo que ya iba entendiendo todo.

-ya vas entendiendo -dijo ella sonriendo -.

La puerta se bario y por ella entro Xinia, ella sonrió y me levante de la cama.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta Evangeline ya no estaba.

-¿estás mejor? -murmuro -.

-si -le dije sonriendo y la abrace.


	24. Chapter 24

_**CAPITULO 24**_

_**EPILOGO**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Abracé a Xinia y acaricié su cabello.

-Abajo están tus hijos- me miró fijamente- ¿Quieres verlos?-.

-Si-.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó escaleras abajo. Allí había dos chicos y dos chicas. Me senté y los miré, poco a poco ensamblé piezas y todo parecía tener más sentido.

Judit se acercó y se sentó sobre mis piernas.

-Te he echado de menos- me abrazó y yo hice lo mismo-.

-Nos tenías tan preocupados- Tate respiró hondo-.

-Nos alegramos de que estés aquí papá- dijo Anastasia-.

Abracé fuerte a Judit y miré a su marido.

-Pervertido- siseé-.

-Mira pero si está de vuelta- dijo el tatuado encendiendo un cigarrillo- devuélveme a mi niña-.

-Es mía antes que tuya-.

-Bueno antes de que Troya vuelva a arder voy a calentar algo de café- dijo Xinia- Brian, ven con tu madre a calentar el café-.

-Claro mamá- este la siguió y me dedicó una sonrisa, se la devolví y seguí abrazado a Judit-.

Volvía a estar en casa.

* * *

**Gracias por leer esta historia! y x sus comentarios! esperamos seguir contando con ustedes. Un saludo srta morena y valeria vulturi**


End file.
